


When It's All Over

by octoberdrew (SilverStreaksofStardust)



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: AU—High School, M/M, OT4
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-08
Updated: 2017-09-09
Packaged: 2018-12-24 10:14:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,827
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12010602
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilverStreaksofStardust/pseuds/octoberdrew
Summary: Where a nerd, an outcast, the new kid, and the player become friends somehow. Or something more.





	1. LUKE

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: This story is not based on any true events nor is it suggesting that the four Australian males from 5 Seconds of Summer are involved with each other romantically. This story is simply constructed from my mind and typed onto this website.

**~~~~LUKE || Can You See The Misery Hanging Over Us**

* * *

 

LUKE MAKES IT a routine, not eating. He tries to go a day without breakfast, lunch, and supper.

However, sometimes he can't control his hunger and he has to binge on something—chicken, chocolate, pasta, whatever—then he regrets it and feels sick to his stomach. All he thinks is that he's fat, he has to lose the weight, and then he'll be normal.

He half blames it on the students at his school—all who have perfect bodies, who are confident enough to wear tight shirts or skinny jeans.

As he goes on his phone, successfully avoiding the temptation of food, he sees a text from his best friend, Calum Hood. It's sent two hours ago, but Luke knows that the kiwi boy never parts from the phone.

**Callum: Wanna get pizza later?**

Luke rubs his face. He really does. His stomach is grumbling and he can already imagine eating a hot slice of pepperoni pizza, cheese melting and crunchy thin crust.

He'll only eat, like, one or maybe two slices. It won't hurt that much. Luke promises that he'll work even harder to not eat calories after.

**Lukey: sure, 10 minutes**

Immediately, Calum texts back, as expected.

**Callum: sounds good**

Grabbing a black hoodie and tugging it on, Luke takes his phone and keys before heading out. His parents are at work, but probably know he's out with Calum. After all, they're always seen together. Best friends since second grade, they've become inseparable.

Some people think they're a couple, which is pretty stupid because Calum is definitely straight and dates plenty of girls. Luke is gay, but doesn't let people know it. It's no secret, but people always make a big deal than it should.

The thing is, putting a label on yourself lets people judge you, assuming by stereotypes. If you're gay, that means you act flamboyant and love glitter, or something like that. Although Luke has nothing against glitter.

When he walks to _Weekes' Pizza_ , the restaurant which is conveniently located near his house, he finds that Calum is already siting in a booth near the door.

Sitting across from his best friend, Luke notices that the place is almost empty. Then again, it is a Sunday and Sundays people just stay home.

"Apparently Brendon's having a party right now," Calum says, which makes Luke's earlier thought kind of funny.

"Brendon... Urie?" Luke knows his question is pointless, because honestly, Brendon is like the most popular kid in their grade.

"Duh." Calum rolls his eyes, but in a playful manner. "I wish we got invited."

"I don't think he forgives you ever since you flirted with Sarah."

"Oh, please, we all know he and Ryan are gay for each other." Calum opens the menu set in front of him, even though his order is always the same: Meat Lover's pizza.

Luke thinks about Calum's reply. Ryan Ross and Brendon Urie have been friends, he remembers—at least in middle school. But now they barely look at each other. Supposedly Brendon got more popular, leaving Ryan behind.

"Hey, Luke, what are you getting?" Calum snaps his fingers in Luke's face, something the blond dislikes.

"Pepperoni pizza."

"You should get the combo, it's a good deal. Make it pizza with Pepsi?"

"Yep." Luke wishes he has the will to say no, but Calum easily places the order like there's nothing wrong about it.

When the waitress comes and Calum tells what they want, Luke pretends he doesn't hear Calum flirting. It's normal, but still weird to watch. His best friend is good-looking: black hair combed to the side, warm brown eyes—yet the problem is Calum doesn't commit.

At their school, Calum's basically a 'player' but Luke knows that it isn't exactly true; Calum backs away before getting hurt, even if that means the girl is hurting.

With the waitress and menus gone, Calum turns attention to he door, as if expecting someone.

"Did you write your essay for English?" Luke brings up, because he's boring like that.

"Nope. But I did get Hannah's number."

There's like five Hannahs at their school, some with different spelling variations. Luke decides that it must be the girl with red hair, because Hanna and first Hannah Calum already went out with. The other has a boyfriend, and the last is out of Calum's league.

Rather than listening about the older boy's conquests, Luke focuses on the restaurant surroundings. He likes the familiarity of it; it almost looks the same years ago. The black and red booths, white tile flooring, dim lights—not to mention the smell of pizza. There's a jukebox on the corner, but the music is outdated. Luke doesn't mind old music, but most kids his age listen to the new pop song that's out.

Biting his lip, Luke's gaze rests on a guy who's sitting alone. Immediately he recognizes the mop of dyed red hair, and back-slumping boy. Michael Clifford, according to gossip, is extremely weird. Maybe it's the fact that Michael sits at the back of the classroom, earbuds plug in, or has hair colour that's ever-changing. Whatever it is, Michael doesn't seem to have any friends.

Luke is kind of interested though, because both of them are socially awkward and like the same music. Not creepily or anything, but Luke once heard Michael singing a All Time Low song when they were in gym class. The red-haired boy's voice sounded nice, in fact, Luke wants to hear it again.

" _Luuke_. Why aren't you listening to my incredible story?"

By the time Luke finally pays attention to his friend, he's given a glare. "Huh? What?"

"Look, I know you like dick. But just staring at a kid from our class won't help get you a boyfriend."

Luke turns pink, kind of annoyed how he easily gets embarrassed. "I was not staring! I-I don't even want a boyfriend."

"Here you are," the waitress arrives, placing down the food and drinks. "Enjoy."

"We will," Calum winks.

The waitress makes a disgusted face before walking off.

"She's too old for you," Luke sighs.

"That's never stopped me before." Calum waggles his eyebrows, which make the younger boy laugh at how ridiculous it looks.

As they eat, Luke can't help but devour the first couple of slices. He feels the need to fill his stomach, silently giving permission to enjoy. After all, he won't be able to do it again for a while.

"Damn, slow down boy. You're gonna choke."

The blond just sticks his tongue out childishly. Calum returns it with a laugh.

In a half hour or so, Luke finishes the pizza and drink. He heads to the washroom, going in a stall. Making sure there's no one else in the room, he makes himself get rid of what he's eaten. His throat is burning by the time he's finished, and he goes to wash his hands and clean the evidence.

Before leaving, he glances at his reflection in the mirror. It's not out of vain, but curiosity. He mostly looks tired. 


	2. MICHAEL

**MICHAEL | We All Carry On Except For Me**

* * *

 

MICHAEL SHAKES THE glass of water, the ice cubes clinking together. Luckily nobody gives him any odd looks. Almost nobody is here, which makes him happy.

 _Weekes' Pizza_ is one of the few places that makes Michael comfortable to go in to. And since he never went here with his ex-boyfriend, it's a plus.

He notices that a blond kid is glancing at him, but not in a judgemental way, more like. . . curiosity. _Luke Hemmings_. The name almost makes him want to smile. _Luke's nice to me_ , he thinks. They don't know each other that well, but Michael knows that there's only a few people at the school who are not total douchebags.

He laughs quietly, because kids at his school assume he's a total prick. Sure, Michael does ignore pretty much everyone, but he doesn't want any friends. Besides, hanging with those popular fake-acting kids makes him want to stab himself. He's sure that if the most popular kid wears a single shoe, other kids will do the same. It's pretty much a herd following the leader.

If Michael is stupid enough, actually _wanting_ friends and actually _wanting_ popularity, he'll join football, be another one of Brendon's lackeys, and act egotistical. Maybe he's being too judgemental, especially since he used to hang out with one of Brendon's lackey.

He can hear Luke and Calum talking—it's not his fault for eavesdropping, really. People just talk loud. He wonders if they're dating yet, but the brunet is still wearing a lovesick hopeful expression, so maybe not.

It's kind of amusing to watch—either Luke is oblivious or Calum is hiding in the closet.

 _Good thing I'll never have troubles like that again_. Michael reminds himself that he can't get too close to someone. He observes Luke walking past him to the washroom, so he darts his eyes down to his glass before the blond notices. It's not like Luke will ever pay attention to him, though.

 _It's probably time for me to leave_. Michael heads to the worker and asks quickly for the receipt. Once he's paid, he exits the restaurant and goes home.

—

The thing about lying on a clean bed, just thinking about nothing appeals to Michael. Which is why the red-haired boy is doing exactly that.

His room is deathly quiet, so he plays an _All Time Low_  song. _Guts_ blares on his phone, and Michael closes his eyes.

Since he's the only child, he doesn't have to worry about any siblings barging into his room. Admittedly, though, he does want company. Someone to actually annoy him; to tease. Lately he's feeling so closed off from the world he's living in. It's just noise to him.

" _Michael!_ "

Michael blinks, hearing his name being called. _Are his parents home already?_ He turns off the music and heads downstairs.

His mom is waiting expectantly at the bottom of the banister, holding out the cordless black phone. "There's a voicemail from Jonathan."

Michael's body stiffens, not sure what he's feeling. He shakes his head wordlessly, hoping his mom has some telepathy powers or something.

"It sounds important." His mom's eyes soften. "He's such a nice boy. I don't know why you two broke up."

The words make Michael's head dizzy, so he just grabs the phone and heads back upstairs. He doesn't want to hear anything from Jonathan. Angrily, he slams the bedroom door shut and throws the phone across the room. _Jonathan isn't nice_. His pulse quickens, to match his blood boiling. He feels angry, sad, lonely.

Curling up on his bed, tears escape from his eyes and he doesn't bother wiping them away. _Fuck, why am I crying?_

He's acting young again. Afraid of the dark, spiders—people. But the thing is, people are especially terrifying after they hurt you.

Michael falls asleep to nothing.


End file.
